


Pokemon Oneshot Book

by MissCinnabonRoll



Series: Fandom Oneshots Book [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: And because I sometimes get writers block, Angst, Fluff, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Reader is gender neutral, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Requests might take a bit because things happen unexpectedly, So please be patient with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCinnabonRoll/pseuds/MissCinnabonRoll
Summary: Part of the series of fandom oneshots, I've started off with Pokemon (anime, main game series, spinoffs, and manga).  Feel free to put in requests.Note: People who have already commented on this book will get their requests written, but it will be in different works I'll publish soon.





	1. Rules In Requests

Hello there! So these rules have been taken from my RWBY Imagines blog (I will add the stuff from their onto here as well as the stuff from my Pokemon Imagines blog and FNAF blog) and edited a bit to fit this fic. 

Edit: I put this up late at night and I was half asleep so I forgot to add some stuff.

  * _At this time, I'm debating on whether I should accept NSFW requests or not. If I get enough kudos to do this, here would be my basic rules for it:_ _All characters under 18 will be aged up since I do not feel comfortable writing underage characters in such a way. Keep that in mind._
  * _I won't accept hardcore bdsm, rape, blood involvement, abuse and anything else I may find uncomfortable for me to write._
  * _If you have any more questions concerning this topic, don't hesitate to ask._
  * _I will also accept headcanon requests._
  * _Depending on the request, the reader will be gender neutral unless you request the reader to be a specific gender._
  * _I will not accept requests with heavy topics such as abuse, suicide, rape, or inappropriate things like pedophilia, incest, etc._
  * _Ships that involve incest and/or abuse will not be tolerated._
  * _It would be very appreciated if you guys are a bit specific with your requests because sometimes I might not be able to write it out with some detail. It doesn't have to be super detailed._
  * _(This part explains about characters who don't get enough screen time and aren't really fleshed out.)_
  * _Again, some characters who haven't gotten much screen time will be written out based on some of my interpretation and what we are given in the show. Please do not bash me if you disagree with my own personal thoughts on the characters._
  * _As mentioned before, I am extremely diverse so I'm open to poly requests and other things that will come along the way._
  * _Soul mate AUs and other AUs are warmly accepted._



If you guys have any questions, feel free to comment!


	2. Lysandre, Colress, N Fluff Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked for some fluff with these bois :)

**Lysandre**  
  
• This man loves to give you forehead and hand kisses; also when you stand on your tippy toes to kiss him? He gushes on the inside  
• He will gladly kneel down to your level if you want a kiss because he wants you to be happy and would honestly do anything for your happiness  
• If you're ever self conscious about your looks, he'll tell you right away how wonderful you are and that you're the most divine person he's ever laid his eyes on  
• Will remind you that your personality shines through and reminds you that you're great  
• Lysandre is a busy man, so whenever he comes back from a long day of work, you bet that all his attention will be on you if you desire so  
• His cooking is to die for and if your favorite dishes are not familiar to him, he will learn so you can enjoy those meals  
• When cuddling, he's fine with being either the big or little spoon, but likes being the big spoon more  
• He just loves to hold you in his safe embrace as if he's protecting you from the dangers of the world

  
**Colress**  
  
• Is the master at giving you a confidence boost; he just has this way of words and seems to know what to say to you when it is needed  
• He can go on about you if a single doubt came to your mind about your worth; and boy will he give you a list of reasons why he believes your worth is off the charts  
• Colress makes sure to remind you that even if he's busy most of the time, he cares deeply for you and work will not separate you two  
• Absolutely puts up little sticky notes for you; either reminders like _"Don't forget to eat plenty of food and hydrate regularly!",_ _"I know you're sick today so I got some medicine."_ , _"Got some research to do, but I bought you (favorite food)! I love you and I'll see you later."_ or just some heart warming notes: _"I should say this more often to you in person; I love you!", "Remember to never doubt yourself. Doubt will only stop you from seeing all the potential that you have and I can see so much you can do.",_  
• Isn't really too fond of PDA and prefers to have the affection between you two just something only you guys know; he sees this as more intimate  
• Loves to pick you up when hugging you (as long as you're okay with it of course); might twirl you around and possibly will kiss your cheeks (especially if he's extremely happy)  
• He's not the best cook, but he'll try his absolute best to put together something you'll like

  
**N**

  
• ~~You honestly have all his UwUs~~ He is very touched starved and honestly will give you all the cuddles in the world  
• But he doesn't know how to ask you because - _how do I talk to people?? People aren't as approachable as Pokemon?? Help?? I want to love and appreciate my s/o to the fullest but where do I start???_  
• So, my dear s/o it is up to you when it comes to making the first move  
• His heart will melt if you give some neck and cheek kisses  
• When he gets real comfortable to initiate affection, he will give you so many hugs and nuzzle you to his hearts content  
• Like Colress, he's not too big on PDA; his reason being that he's not comfortable with others witnesses the acts of affection between you two  
• Will let you braid his hair because he loves you running your fingers through his hair  
• When he gets really excited/joyous, he'll pick you up and just plant kisses all over your face


End file.
